The present invention relates to a sheet-fed rotary printing press having an ink amount adjusting unit for adjusting the amount of ink in a printing unit by comparing printed paper with a printed sample.
Generally, in a sheet-fed rotary printing press of this type, test printing is performed based on a printed sample prior to final printing in order to adjust the inking amount of each color and the like. As a sheet-fed rotary printing press having such an inking amount adjusting unit for adjusting the inking amount, one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-36611 is available. The sheet-fed rotary printing press disclosed in this reference has a control panel for adjusting the inking amount by moving ink blades divided in units of sections by remote control. This control panel has, on its surface, a display for displaying the inking amounts of the inking units of the printing press in units of sections, and an operation unit provided with pushbuttons for operating the inking units and the like. In this arrangement, a printed sheet is extracted from a delivery unit every predetermined number of sheets, and the pushbuttons of the operation unit of the control panel are operated while comparing the printed sheet with the printed sample, thereby adjusting the inking amount.
In the conventional sheet-fed rotary printing press described above, since the control panel is provided independently of the printing press main body, the space where the control panel is to be installed is needed in addition to that for the printing press main body to fail a reduction in manufacturing cost. Since the control panel is installed separately from the printing press main body, the operator must make a round trip between a delivery unit and control panel of the printing press, leading to poor workability. Also, the wiring cable for connecting the printing press main body and control panel interferes with the operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sheet-fed rotary printing press which does not require an independent control panel so that the manufacturing cost is reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sheet-fed rotary printing press in which the workability is improved.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a sheet-fed rotary printing press comprising a feed unit for feeding sheet-like objects one by one, a printing unit for printing on the sheet-like objects supplied from the feed unit, a delivery unit for delivering the sheet-like objects printed by the printing unit, and an ink amount adjusting unit provided on the delivery unit to adjust an amount of ink to be used for printing on the sheet-like objects.